


The Princess and the Call-Boy

by miraluka3



Category: Verbotene Liebe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraluka3/pseuds/miraluka3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fairytale, Verbotene Liebe-style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and the Call-Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this story while watching the "Best of Luise & Gregor" feature on the 3500 Anniversary DVD. The title just came to me and I had to write a story to go with it. I'm not really satisfied with how it turned out, but futzing with it isn't going to help.

“Come here, it’s time for bed!” The blond-haired man had had enough.

“That’s not going to work, _Schatz_ ,” his dark-haired companion answered.

“Fine, then you deal with her. I can’t believe they just left her with us like that. I wanted to go out tonight,” the blond man whined.

“It’s their wedding anniversary, can you really blame them for wanting to go out of town for a few days? Besides, they stayed and watched after the bar while we were on our - ”

“Yeah, yeah, okay, okay. I get it. So, how do you plan to calm down Her Highness?”

They both observed the wild girl as she ran around the room.

“Great idea, _Schatz_! Katharina, how would you like to hear a story?”

“What kind of story?” asked the precocious five-year old, slowing to a stop.

“A fairytale,” answered the dark-haired man. “You like fairytales, don’t you? I know I liked them when I was your age. Especially stories about knights in shining armor.”

“I love fairytales! But I don’t want to hear one of those old boring ones like Cinderella or Snow White. I’ve heard those before. I want to hear something new!”

“Something new, huh? Let’s see… aha! I have the perfect story for you.” By now, the little girl had climbed on her bed between the two men and snuggled in with her favorite doll.

The storyteller began to speak…

_“Once upon a time, there was a Princess and a Call-Boy - ”_

“What’s a ‘call-boy?’” the little girl interrupted.

“Yeah, what’s a call-boy?” smirked the blond-haired man.

“Umm… a call-boy is a man who… keeps lonely women company,” the storyteller tried to explain. “If a woman doesn’t have anyone, she might hire a call-boy to come… have fun with her.”

“Oh. Like Klaus, but for grown-ups.” Klaus was the little girl’s regular babysitter. The storyteller’s companion suppressed a laugh.

“Exactly!” The storyteller sighed with relief. “Now, can I continue the story?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

_“Once upon a time, there was a Princess and a Call-Boy. The Princess lived in a castle in a far away land, while the Call-Boy lived right here in Düsseldorf.”_

_“The Princess and the Call-Boy were both very unhappy. The Call-Boy was lonely and had no wife, while the Princess was engaged to be married to a witch named Eberhardt!”_

“Wait!”

“Now what?” asked the storyteller.

“I thought witches had to be girls.”

“Who said that?”

“I don’t know…”

“Well, can you think of any reason why boys can’t be witches?”

“I guess not.”

“Okay, then.”

“She was engaged to be married to a witch named Eberhardt!”

_“One day, the Princess came to stay with her noble cousins at a castle outside of Düsseldorf. She was hoping to be able to take a break. You see, her father, the King, was very old and very sick, so the Princess usually had to run the Kingdom all by herself. Unfortunately, even Düsseldorf wasn’t far enough away from the Kingdom for the Princess to escape from her duties.”_

_“The Princess tried to be brave and to help her father, but it was too much. So she decided to run away. She wasn’t sure where she was running to, but she knew that she had to get away. She ran so far that she didn’t even know where she was. And then she tripped and hurt her head.”_

“Oh no, was she alright?”

_“The Princess was fine, though, because just then the Call-Boy appeared. He had been in his hangar in the woods, working on his helicopter, when he heard a noise and came out to investigate.”_

“Wait a minute,” interrupted the storyteller’s friend. “Witches and helicopters in the same story?”

“Why not?” asked the little girl.

“Yeah, why not?” The storyteller grinned at his friend and continued on with the story.

_“The Call-Boy found the Princess and took her inside his hangar to make sure she was okay. When the Princess opened her eyes, all she could see was the Call-Boy’s face, and she fell instantly in love with him.”_

_“The Princess knew, though, that it could never be. She was a Princess and he was only a Call-Boy. So she lied to him and said she was just a villager who had gotten lost. She knew she had no choice but to return to the castle.”_

_“When she got back, the evil witch was there waiting for her. ‘Where have you been?’ asked Eberhardt.”_

_“‘I was only out walking,’ answered the Princess. But Eberhardt didn’t believe her, and decided to use his spells to keep a close eye on her. He knew that if he married the Princess, he one day would become King of the entire Kingdom”_

_“The next day, the Princess decided to go back to the hangar. ‘I’m only going to see the helicopter again,’ she told herself. But in truth, she was going to see the Call-Boy. The Call-Boy welcomed her and invited the Princess to work on his helicopter with him. She accepted, and soon she was sneaking out of the castle every day to meet with the Call-Boy.”_

_“But the Princess didn’t know that Eberhardt was using his powers to see everything she did. He became very jealous of the Call-Boy, and plotted to win the Princess for himself. First, he tried giving her very expensive gifts of necklaces and earrings. She thought they were pretty, but she preferred to decorate herself with the smudges of grease she got on her from working in the hangar. When Eberhardt saw that his gifts weren’t working, began to think of a much more evil plan.”_

_“Meanwhile, the Princess - ”_

“What was the plan?” the little girl interrupted the storyteller once again.

“We haven’t gotten to that part of the story yet. Do you want me to give it away?”

“No, I guess not.”

“Good. Now where was I?”

_“Meanwhile, the Princess and the Call-Boy were finishing the repairs to the Call-Boy’s helicopter. One day, the Princess couldn’t resist anymore and kissed the Call-Boy. She expected him to run away or tell her to leave, but he kissed her back. They both realized that they were in love. But the Princess still hadn’t told the Call-Boy the truth. He didn’t know she was a Princess, or that she was engaged to a witch.”_

_“The Princess was so scared of telling the truth that she thought about leaving and going back to her Kingdom. But she knew that she had to do the right thing, so she told the Call-Boy her secrets. At first, he was angry with her and didn’t want to see her anymore. Eventually, though, he realized how much he missed her and he went to the castle to find her.”_

_“While he was there looking for the Princess, (the castle was very big) the Call-Boy met Eberhardt. Eberhardt threatened the Call-Boy, saying, ‘The Princess will marry ME! Leave her alone or else something terrible will happen to you.’ But the Call-Boy loved the Princess too much to leave her, so he ignored the witch’s warning.”_

_“After a very long day of searching the very big castle, the Call-Boy finally found the Princess. She lived in the biggest room at the top of the highest tower. The Call-Boy said to her, ‘Princess, I love you so much that I want to be with you forever. Will you come live with me and be my wife?’”_

_“The Princess was overjoyed. She agreed to marry the Call-Boy and immediately packed her things and left her castle. She knew her father would be disappointed in her, but she was sure that he would understand someday.”_

_“A few days before the wedding, the Call-Boy and the Princess finally finished repairing the helicopter. They were so excited that they wanted to test it out that night. But it had been a long day and they both were very tired, so they decided to fly the helicopter in the morning.”_

_“While they slept, the evil witch snuck into the hangar. He was so mad at the Princess and the Call-Boy that he broke a part of the helicopter. The witch made sure it was a small part so the Princess and the Call-Boy wouldn’t notice. Then he left, thinking his plan couldn’t possibly fail.”_

_“The next day, the Princess, the Call-Boy, the Call-Boy’s brother, and the Call-Boy’s brother’s incredibly handsome boyfriend - ”_

The storyteller’s friend rolled his eyes.

_“ - celebrated the repair of the helicopter. The Princess and the Call-Boy got in and flew away. Everything was perfect.”_

_“But then, disaster struck. Because of the piece the witch had broken, the helicopter started to fly strangely. ‘I can’t control it anymore!’ cried the Princess. The Princess and the Call-Boy looked at each other and knew they were about to crash.”_

“NO!” cried the little girl. “I don’t like this story, I don’t want them to die.”

“Don’t worry, honey, they don’t die,” the storyteller comforted her. “Why don’t you let me finish the story. I promise they won’t die.”

“Okay, but you better keep your promise,” the girl sniffled.

_“After the helicopter crashed, the Princess woke up. She was in the middle of the forest, and the Call-Boy was nowhere to be seen. ‘Help!’ she called. ‘Help!’ But no one came. The Princess began crying. Where was the Call-Boy? Then an ambulance arrived with doctors and policemen.”_

_“‘Where is the Call-Boy?’ the Princess asked them.”_

_“‘Call-Boy? What Call-Boy?’ asked the doctors.”_

_“‘He was flying in the helicopter with me when we crashed,’ she said. The doctors and policemen promised to look for the Call-Boy while they took the Princess to the hospital. She was very worried for him. After a few hours of waiting, the doctors brought the Call-Boy to the hospital. They told the Princess that he was hurt and they couldn’t get him to wake up. The Princess called the Call-Boy’s brother and told him what had happened. He came over to the hospital and the brother and the Princess sat together and waited.”_

The storyteller stopped at the sound of a sniffle. He looked up to see tears in his friend’s eyes. “Are you okay, _Schatz_?” he asked.

“Yeah, keep going,” the blond man said.

_“They waited and waited and waited and waited, but still the Call-Boy wouldn’t wake up. The Princess tried everything: she read him his favorite books, played his favorite music, and sat up with him all night long. Finally, she thought there was nothing else she could do. She got up to say goodbye to the Call-Boy and leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips. The instant her lips touched his, the Call-Boy woke up. The Princess was so happy.”_

_“Now that the Call-Boy was awake again, the Princess and the Call-Boy decided to have their wedding. They invited all of the people of the land to the castle in Düsseldorf. The guests arrived and were very excited for the wedding. But one guest showed up who wasn’t invited: the witch!”_

“Oh no!”

_“Yes, when the witch saw that his evil plan had failed, he decided to attack the Princess and the Call-Boy directly. He used his magic powers to capture the Princess and bring the Call-Boy to a secret place. There, the witch challenged the Call-Boy to a duel, certain that he would win. At first, it seemed as though that was true. The witch managed to cut the Call-Boy on his arm. But the Call-Boy was strengthened by his love for the Princess and defeated the evil witch. ‘Fine,’ the witch cried out, ‘You have beaten me fairly. I will leave, never to bother you again.’ And no one has heard from the witch since.”_

_“As for the Princess and the Call-Boy, they went back to their guests and got married. The guests ate and drank and danced around all night long. The wedding was so beautiful that people talked about it for years. And after the wedding, the Princess moved with the Call-Boy to her Kingdom, where she took over from her father. The Princess and the Call-Boy became the Queen and the King. They had a daughter together, the new Princess.”_

_“And they all lived happily ever after. The end.”_

“So, what did you think?” the storyteller asked.

The little girl yawned. “I liked that story. Way better than Cinderella.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” he chuckled.

“When I grow up, I want to be a princess. Or maybe a call girl,” Katharina Letizia Mann decided happily.

“Great, Olli, now she’s going to tell say that to Gregor and Luise and they’ll kill me,” Christian whispered to the storyteller.

Olli ignored him.

“Okay, Katharina, time to go to bed.”

“But I’m not tired,” the little girl proclaimed, letting out another yawn.

“If you’re good, maybe next time I’ll tell you the story of the Waiter and the Boxer.” Olli Mann looked up at his husband. “It’s one of my favorites.”

***

_Epilogue_

Later that night, the storyteller and his friend were cuddled up in bed. Katharina had finally fallen asleep, after making Olli promise to tell her the story of the Waiter and the Boxer the next day.

“You make a pretty good babysitter,” Christian mumbled sleepily.

“I have my moments,” Olli replied. He waited a few moments before speaking again. “Christian?”

“Unh?” Christian was too tired to form actual words.

“Have you ever thought about… you know… having our own child?”

Suddenly Christian was fully alert.

“Is that… something you want?” he asked cautiously.

“Forget it, it was just a thought. Go back to sleep.”

“Wait. Olli! Of course I want that. I would love to have children with you. I just… didn’t know if you felt the same way and I couldn’t figure out the right way to bring it up.”

“Really?” Olli was beginning to smile.

“Yes, really. I want to start a family with you, Oliver Mann.” Christian and Olli’s lips met passionately before they were interrupted by the sound of their bedroom door opening.

“Eww, gross,” Katharina said. “If I’d have known you two were doing mushy stuff, I would have stayed in my bed.”

Christian gave Olli a guilty look. “Sorry, I forgot to lock the door,” Christian whispered. He then turned to his niece. “Katharina, what’s wrong? I thought you were sleeping.”

“My bed isn’t very comfortable. Can I sleep in here with you?” She looked at the two men. “Please, Uncle Christian and Uncle Olli? I’ll be good, I promise.”

Christian looked over at his husband. “I suppose if we’re having one of our own, we’d better get used to interruptions.” Olli grinned from ear to ear and pulled him close for another kiss.

“EEEWWW!!!!” Katharina covered her face with her hands.


End file.
